


why did we end up?

by stancoffee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stancoffee/pseuds/stancoffee
Summary: Junkyu and Jihoon dated for a year but they broke up.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	why did we end up?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i miss ygtb fam, i'm a keita biased during that time but since this is treasure, i choose my fave ship.
> 
> anyways this is my first post again because i deleted my previous works and it was like 2 years ago so please sorry for some mistakes 🙏🏻
> 
> god bless you guys.

"junkyu you promised me right?"

"jihoon, stop it."

"don't you love me?"

"i loved you, i loved you so much. but i can't continue this anymore, let's break up."

he left me here crying.

standing on the middle of the cold dark street of Ilsan.

2 months passed and I still can't accept that he fell out of love.

What's wrong with me, I asked myself.

i was scrolling through my cellphone when i saw this post of him. he tagged mashiho. 

i was jealous and confused, why are they so sweet? 

i stand up and went to the kitchen, i drank water and took a deep breathe. it's okay, i'm fine. i'm not crying.

i went to Seunghun's house. we drank beer and we had a party. when the night has come, i was just crying there. i pity myself, what's wrong with me?

"hello baby?" i said on the phone, he was not answering.

"junkyu..." i repeated, "...i'm sorry."

i can't speak, my eyes were full of tears and it's just blurry, and my head was hurting.

"are you drunk?"

"no, i'm not" everything is clear to me, i am not drunk.

"then why did you call me?"

"i miss you"

"i said stop it, you're hurting yourself"

"you're just making me avoid you"

"i don't wanna hurt you"

"but you are hurting me"

"i'm sorry jihoon."

then he hanged up

Why are you like this Junkyu?

i didn't remember doing wrong things that will make him decide to break up with me.

i was stupid to assume that he still loves me.

he doesn't love me but I still love him, I love him so much.

my phone rang because of a notification.

"Junkyu and Mashiho is now in a relationship."

I guess it's really the end.


End file.
